The Lost Princess of Lorien
by Giggleducky14
Summary: The princess of Lothlorien has always wanted to escape the hold of her family and responsibility, but when she finally gets away will she face love and the power she was born with?


For the Love of a Country

Introduction:

The year is 1778, when the Revolutionary War was well underway. A woman by the name of Piper Rochliff lived in Boston. Piper wasn't actually from the colonies; she was born in England but came here when she was 16 after her parents died. Piper now is a 20 year old young woman and the heart and mind of an American. Many of her friends were part of "The Sons of Liberty." Piper wasn't married nor in love... ever! Most of the men however were head- over- heels for her. Piper could be found reading when separated (though rarely) from her friends Ishannah Taylor and Conner Tremain. She had only one enemy, Katie Morris, the daughter of a very wealthy merchant who often had her way with everything... like men. She despised Piper though as hard as she tried to upstage her she never could.

On a British ship that was coming to port in Boston Harbor was a young soldier named Christian Thomas. Christian was born into a wealthy family in London and enlisted into the army to fight for Britain against the colonist. This would be the first time Christian or his best friend, a troublemaking Irishman named Brian O'Neal would set foot in the colonies.

Both men knew that their arrival wouldn't exactly be welcomed by the Bostonians and Brian was ready to take any of them on if they made any trouble. Christian was lost in thought, about home, about this place and about battle, little did he know what adventure he was getting into. And that's where our story begins.

Chapter 1:

Piper looked out her bedroom window to see the harbor covered in a sheet of fog and watched the people on the street emerge from it like some lost memory. Piper like the rest of Boston was just waking up to see the arrival of British troops in the harbor.

"I'll be damned if they put an old Tory in my board" she muttered to herself as she watched some men come out on deck of the ship. She walked across the room and sat down at her mirror to brush her long golden hair, it was slightly curly but its unique shape brought out the color in her brilliant blue-grey eyes. Her fair skin also accented them. When she dressed and pulled her hair back into a messy bun she went down stairs and proceeded with the day's chores. While she was heating water for her and her two friend's breakfast, one of them, Isannah burst into the kitchen.

"Piper, Piper, they're here, they've docked and are coming to shore!" she said frantically

"Okay, where is Conner?"

"Outside, waiting!"

"Right then c'mon"

With that both girls walked out the door to the street in front of a great ship in the harbor; they stood next to a man with jet-black hair pulled back into a ponytail, named Conner.

"Have any come ashore yet?" Piper asked

"Not yet." Said Isannah

"Let them come to shore, but don't let them dare get the idea they're welcome here or in our house," said Conner without looking at either girl.

Just then they heard the sound of the plank hitting the deck and oneman, an older man walked out on the dock and toward the street where the 3 friends stood. His red coat stood out oddly against the bleak ocean backdrop. He didn't say anything to anyone around but yelled over his shoulder.

"Forward march."

The tap, tap of feet could be heard through the fog, all perfectly in pace, four by four British soldiers came from the fog. Each with no emotion on their face, Piper thought them to seem cold hearted and cruel. Two soldiers in particular caught her eye; one with dark brown hair had looked right at her, tapped his friend next to him and pointed to her. Not this soldier, but his friend is who got Piper's attention, he had light blonde hair and green eyes. This man was very handsome Piper thought. They made eye contact and watched each other as he walked by and for those brief moments Piper thought that time stood still, everything stopped, even the rhythm of her heartbeat but this man kept walking and she came back to her senses and continued to stare maliciously at the other soldiers.

Christian was among the first on board to wake so he decided to take a stroll on deck. The view was the same as it had been since they arrive... foggy, very foggy. As he strolled he could start to see the buildings and in one of the windows he thought he saw a woman, with long blonde hair that blew in the wind.

"I'll get you for that one!" he heard someone shout from behind him.

When he turned around he saw three men chasing Brian around, all of them laughing. When the men got tired they went back below deck and Brian walked over grinning.

"What did you do?" Christian asked him

"Nothing" said Brian, still grinning

"What did you do?" he asked again

"Okay so I put a rat in his knapsack, big deal."

"Your impossible"

"Only when I'm bored, you should know that."

Christian and Brian talked and joked for about and hour until General Gage came up on deck. It was time. All the troops stood in line four by four and waited for the command. Gen.Gage walked down the dock and slowly disappeared into the fog. A moment later they heard him shout. "Forward march!"

All the men walked down the plank, on the dock and towards the city. The sun was coming out so the fog was slowly wearing away.

"This city certainly is beautiful," Christian thought

Brian too was looking around at the beauty of Boston when his eyes locked onto an amazing sight. He tapped Christian on the shoulder

"Oy Chris, have a look at that lovely lass." He said not taking his eyes off what he saw. When Christian looked he saw the most beautiful woman standing there. It made his stomach leap because he was looking at him too.

Christian had never seen anyone like her; she had soft fair skin, long golden blonde hair and beautiful figure. Two other people, a slightly skinnier girl with long brown hair and a tall burly man with black hair accompanied her. All three were staring at the soldiers with malice in their eyes. The blonde's look softened when her eyes meet Christians. His head was swimming then it was as though time stood still, even his own heartbeat ceased, but he kept walking and everything came back along with his mind. They turned the corner on their way to the warehouse where they would be staying and that was it, she was gone. The soldiers had to drop of their gear and were free to roam around the city as long as they were back at 10:00 p.m.

Chapter: 2

Later in the day Piper went to the common to do some shopping and was repulsed to see many British soldiers among the colonists. Most of them were looking around, buying souvenirs to send home, some where talking to people, and some were just burning off energy. One man was chasing a hen down the street while his buddies fell over laughing. She was admiring necklaces when a voice behind her said


End file.
